


Arson squad

by airbear, KurapikaBall



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, chatfic, danganronpa ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbear/pseuds/airbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikaBall/pseuds/KurapikaBall
Summary: some stupid soap eater makes a group chat and goes insane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.

*𝗧𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗽 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁*

*𝗧𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗱 16 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗽 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁*

Tushimori: hi guys im not gonna exist in 20 hours from now, anyways hows evrybody doin

Matsuno: I'm okay, I guess

Noriko: what?

*𝗧𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝗻.*

Tushimori: Fuse wake up pls

Hirota: ....why Fuse? She doesn't seem like she wants anything to do with us

Fuse: Hello.

Aki: WAIT ONE SECOND, FUSE CAN TALK OMIGOD💥

Hirota: SHE CAN TALK???

Fuse: Of course I can. I know how to write. And I can type without using 100 emojis like a certain someone.

Tushimori: @F͟u͟s͟e͟ ur kinda calling me a baby- 😀👩🦲

Hirota: Dude @T͟u͟s͟h͟i͟m͟o͟r͟i͟ you really kind of do act like a baby though. Abab.

Mayumi: All babies are bastards

*𝗧𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 17 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀*

soap: Fuse all i ever wanted was a friend, turns out i can't have any 🦀

✋🖖👌🤞: my apologies.

freakyfishguy: if you wanted friends you shouldn't have been such a fucking creep

freakyfishguy: HEY IM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY

soap: too bad boo hoo go cry in the corner you freaky fish guy

flower: Your insults are not satisfiying Hirogazawa.

Mad: seriously lmao what are you, 5?

soap: bitch i fucking rob, do you think i went to fucking school 😡😭🙄💥🪓😡💥💥😡🪓😡🪓😡💥💥😡🪓😡🪓😡🙇♂️

flower: Please do better next time.

*𝘀𝗼𝗮𝗽 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁.*

*𝘀𝗼𝗮𝗽 𝗵𝗮𝘀 **gone** 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲.*

✋🖖👌🤞: How troubling. He'll be back soon.

Irecordstuff: I've never actually held a verbal conversation with you Fuse, I'm surprised you'd communicate with us at all

✋🖖👌🤞: I don't waste words on people that aren't worth my time, Filmmaker.

He still speaks to me: fuck ok

Ninjago: Hanako, would you please apologize? I don't know why tushimori started this chat but I'm sure it wasn't to get insulted. You too Mikami, Hirota.

flower: Right. I will.

Mad: yeah sure whatever

✋🖖👌🤞: I agree. He didn't deserve that treatment.

Ninjago: you sure change your tune fast

few few arrowz: agreed. Also, what's this name?

✋🖖👌🤞: I'm simply stating my opinion. I hope to gain your trust soon.

*𝘀𝗼𝗮𝗽 𝗵𝗮𝘀 **come** 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲*

*𝘀𝗼𝗮𝗽 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 ✋🖖👌🤞'𝘀 𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝗻.*

*𝗦𝗼𝗮𝗽 𝗵𝗮𝘀 **gone** 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲.*

✋🖖👌🤞: As I predicted. I have business to attend to.

Ninjago: and it was owner admin

few few arrowz: ^

mad: ^

I record stuff: ^

flower: ^

animalstuffer69: ^

workworkworkwork: ^

firebender: ^

organize ur shelves 4 clear skin 💆: ^

slenderman: ^

he still speaks to me: ^

whats a ven???: ^

***✋🖖👌🤞 has gone offline***


	2. not a chapter

okay so let me make this quick

rowan deleted the other chapters because they were ooc and they hate them so yeah

actual good chapters are coming in the future

-Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.


End file.
